Fighting game Showdown Aeris vs Leo
by Darkstarotaku
Summary: Fighting games (especially japanese ones) were never Aeris's favorite type of game but after playing super street fighter 4 with Leo then hearing him boast about beating her for the hundreth time Aeris walks out the apartment and then runs into Durrell a guy Who claims he can help Aeris beat Leo in and old fighting game


**Fighting**

**Game**

**Showdown: ****Leo**** VS ****Aeris**

**I'm proof reading a fanfic I'm working on right now and because I have an outdated word processor I have to do it myself.**

**No I can't just download a newer version. My computer sucks balls **

**So for now I hope you enjoy this VGcats fanfic I put together.**

**Oh almost forgot the disclaimer I do not own The VGcats comic or the characters except Durrell Linkin**

Leo and Aeris were sitting on the couch in their living room playing super street fighter 4. Leo was Delivering Aeris a serious case of Whoop ass as he played as the Street Fighter Character Akuma. Aeris for some unknown reason insists on playing only as female characters played as Chun-Li. The fight began Aeris tries to attempt a flying bird kick but can't remember the button sequent for it. Aeris has a very hard time trying to memorize the long list of combos in most fighting games (**which is why she hates them so much**).Leo Knows this and takes full advantage of Aeris's inability to play street fighter. Leo hits Aeris with series of kick punch combos. She mange's to block some of them but Leo does a jump attack which connects with Aeris and sends her flying across the screen. She gets back to her feet but Leo follows up with another combo which left Aeris with only 1/3 of her life bar intact. Annoyed by this Aeris attempt a charging attack but what she didn't know was that Leo's super gauge was full after that last combo. Leo activates his Ultra combo move and uses it on Aeris. Leaving her life bar empty then the letters K.O appears on the screen.

"YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA IN YO FACES AERIS"! Let's see the score "uuuh" Leo 10 Aeris Nothin "HA HA"! I came, I saw, I dominated your furry pink 'ASS'! said Leo while doing a celebratory, pelvic thrust in her direction.

Go to hell Leo fighting games suck. There's always a long list of combos to memorize bland to stupid story and the girls are always half as strong as the boys snarled Aeris

"Oh please I've heard this same song and dance a Million times already" said Leo

Very upset by Leo's constant boasting Aeris stood up and turn her back to him and crossed her arms in aggravation. Leo with a big grin on his face walked towards Aeris while her back was turn. He put his hands on her shoulders, and brought his mouth within close proximity of her ear. The strange gesture

Caught Aeris off guard and made her feel really uncomfortable and mad."What the hell do you think you're doing"? Growled Aeris as she clenched, her fists, "trying to get my point across! retorted Leo, his voice sounding patronizing. Face it Aeris when it comes to fighting games I'm the best, But you my furry pink friend...just can't help but lose to me. In other word you just plain "suck"! Leo said that last word with a sly and arrogant whisper.

Aeris turned around and shot Leo a dirty look but Leo just grind wickedly at her frustration. Angry at Leo's immature behavior Aeris storms out the apartment. Violently slamming the door on her way out, she stomped her way down stairs and made her way to the sidewalk. She was thinking that a long walk to the local GameStop would clear her would make her feel better. But really she just wanted to be as far away from her dumb as shit roommate as she could.

At the local** Game****Stop**

Aeris was in a state of pure rage as she walked down the outside hallway of the plaza the GameStop was in. As she walked she kept her head down, mumbling to herself saying.

"I can't believe that retard…moron...Jackass. Always boasting and beating me it really pisses me off" mumbled Aeris. "He knew I suck at those kinda games, and yet I keep playing them with him. Plus he could be just a little, I dunno, gentle."

'THUMP'...

Aeris bumped into someone as she approached the entrance to GameStop. He was a guy about her age carrying a small case sized GameStop bag. They both hit the ground with a loud debilitating Thud. Aeris and the stranger both sat up at the same time. She was in no mood to be bumped into and unfortunately for the stranger he ran into Aeris on a very bad day

"HAY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING MORON" yelled Aeris while rubbing her head.

The guy did not say anything he just shot Aeris a dirty but worried look. He could tell something was bothering her but he didn't ask. He then stood up and got his game bag off the floor, and continued to walk inside the store.

Aeris felt guilty about yelling at the poor guy. It's not his fault her roommate is an idiot. Aeris stood up and politely stopped the young man as he walked into the store. She took a good look at him. He was a tall black male dressed in mostly black clothing. He wore a black Snapbackcap with the numbers 954 embroidered on the front in white. On his face he wore shiny black aviator shades which made his eye hard to see. The shirt he was sporting was a tall black graphic tee-shirt with a man on it holding a lancer assault rifle with blood spatters on the background and at the bottom it reads Harden Gear solider. His jeans were baggy but they were not hanging off his butt that was a good thing because Aeris hated that style and the color was a medium to dark navy blue with the words Sean john going up one of the legs. His shoes were shiny white Reeboks with the tag still on them. Lastly on his hands he wore fingerless Naruto cosplay gloves with the symbol for the hidden leaf village on them.

"Hey wait... wait I'm... sorry I snapped earlier" amended Aeris.

"It's o.k. I shoulda been payin more attention to where I was walkin instead of listing to No hands by WakaFlakaFlame on my iPhone" said the stranger.

"Well maybe but I was so busy being mad at my roommate that I didn't see you coming" said Aeris

"Whadda mean?" Asked the stranger in a friendly tone of voice.

"I'd rather not talk about it...I don't want to bore you with my personal life." said Aeris with a shy tone of voice.

"Nonsense I'ma really good listener and I've dealt with my fair share of assholes so please you can tell me what's wrong" admonished the stranger while they both sat on a bench outside the store.

"Well...Ya. See... I live in an apartment with this guy named Leo we've known each other since we were kids and don't get me wrong. He's a good guy and all, but he can be real stupid at times".

Aeris talked to her new friend for almost an Hour. She was telling him all about Leo and all his issues. Then goes on to tell him why she was so mad and about what happened just a while ago.

"So I stormed out the apartment and walked here I swear that boy is such a dumbass" said Aeris. "But I've been so busy telling you my story that I forgot to introduce myself my name is Aeris what's yours?" Asked Aeris while extending her hand for a hand shake.

"Durrell...Durrell Linkin age 20" said Durrell while shaking her hand.

"Cool same age as me" said Aeris with an upbeat tone to her voice.

"So what brings you here to Toronto? You her to visit friends?" asked Aeris.

"Well I moved here from Pompano Beach FL. about a month ago and as far as friends go I have one friend that lives here in Canada" said Durrell

"Who would that be if you don't mind me asking" said Aeris?

"A guy name Joshua Edwards he's a tall skinny brazilian boy who likes to wear sandals especially with socks."

"But... Anyway about your roommate bet I can help ya put him in his place" said Durrell.

"How"? Asked Aeris with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well I can't help you master street fighter because I suck at that too" said Durrell

"But I'll tell ya what I'm gunna do I'ma teach you how to play a fighting game that I be straight beastin in" said Durrell.

"What game would it be"? said Aeris.

Durrell stood up from the bench and turned towards Aeris. He took his shades of and looked at her with his hazel colored eyes. Followed by an inviting stare, and a very charming smile. He extended his hand to Aeris in a welcoming manner, while offering to help her off the bench.

Come on I'll show ya what I'm talkin about back at my apartment said Durrell while still extending his hand.

Aeris was feeling conflicted she wanted more than anything to beat Leo in a fighting game. However she didn't know this guy and wondered if she can really trust him. She looked into Durrell's hazel colored eyes they were fixed on her. It made Aeris feel warm all over; Durrell's facile features were very attractive. Aeris took notice of his eyes again; they were a beautiful shade of hazel she could almost stare into them for days. His teeth were as white as snow and shinier than silver. Aeris found it difficult to say no to Durrell, so she reluctantly made her decision. She grabbed his hand and he gentle lifted her off the bench and on her feet.

"O.k. I'll do it I don't know you but I do like you and you seem to understand me" said Aeris

"That's cool but you don't trust me do you "asked Durrell.

They both fell silent

"Well then if that's the case" said Durrell

Durrell took one of Aeris's paws and placed it on the side of his neck, Aeris Blushed in reaction to Durrell's gesture. She notice how soft his skin was and the touch of it was very pleasant. But then he hit a point in the center her paw which made her claws erect. He softly pressed her claws against his jugular vein.

"What do you think you're doing"! asked Aeris with shock in her voice.

"Gaining your trust that's all" said Durrell.

"By what me hurting you" said Aeris?

"In a way yes" said Durrell, but listen if I give you any reason not to trust me I'll let you slit my throat from ear to ear. Durrell softly pushed her claw from one side of his neck to the other while he said that.

Aeris removed her hand from Durrell's neck and retracted her claws.

"That won't be necessary" said Aeris; any man who's willing to put his life on the line is either extremely brave or stupid. But in your case you seem pretty brave.

"Cool" said Durrell.

"Come on I'll take you to my apartment my ride is over there by that scion" said Durrell.

"You have a car" asked Aeris?

Yeah it's over here in the parking lot

Aeris walked with Durrell into the parking lot. She followed him to an SUV. The vehicle was black with tinted windows. Durrell got into the driver's seat and Aeris got into the passenger seat. He started up they engine, it came to life with a loud vroom. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

**Back at the apartment **

Five minutes later they had arrived at Durrell's apartment complex. Aeris was very surprised when she saw it. Because it was the same one she and Leo lived in.

"You live here too" asked Aeris with a surprised look on her face. Because me and my idiot roommate live on the second floor and I really don't feel like bumping into him" said Aeris while gnashing your teeth.

"Yo don't sweat it I live on the top floor" said Durrell as long as we stick to the elevator we should be fine".

"Well alright let's go" said Aeris

They both stepped out the truck and closed the doors at the same time and walked to the elevator.

But as they approached the elevator Aeris heard a familiar voice coming down the stairs. She knew precisely who it was. She grabbed Durrell and hastily guided him by his arm and ducked behind a car. Leo came from down the stairs just as Aeris and Durrell hid. Leo was talking on his cell phone no doubt. Still boasting about what happened this morning, to whoever was on the other line.

"Oh god there he is" said Aeris while peering at him from behind the car.

Durrell took a look at who she was talking about. He saw a short gray cat wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt, jeans, red and white converses and a blue bell around his neck. He was talking to someone on the other line. It was about his victory against Aeris and how he beat her in street fighter.

"Ya so like I used my super combo on her and won the match" Boasted Leo while talking to the person on the other line.

"So then she storms out they apartment extremely mad at me and dude I haven't seen her since then" said Leo with a condescending tone of voice.

"Well I'm feelin kinda hungry so I'm going to the Fasty-E-Shack for chips and a soda talk to ya later bye" said Leo while hanging up his cell phone

After talking to his friend Leo walked across the street to the Fasty-E-Shack for his refreshment's

Aeris and Durrell waited for Leo to go into the store than they made a beeline for the elevator. Aeris press the call elevator button; it took about six seconds before the elevator came. The Doors slid open then the two walked inside. Durrell hits the button for the first floor then the elevator goes up.

"So that was Leo huh" said Durrell

"Yup he's my cute roommate" said Aeris sarcastically

"Wow I see what'cha mean I got aggravated just listen' in to em" said Durrell "and what's with that bell around his neck it kinda dorky lookin".

"I know right he's always like that "said Aeris

Durrell put his hand on Aeris's shoulder. He could tell talking about Leo made her upset

"Don't worry about that idiot you'll be whoopin his ass in the fighting game that I'ma teach ya how to play" said Durrell.

"That reminds me you still haven't told me what the game was yet" said Aeris.

Before Durrell could answer her question the elevator doors slide open.

"Come on this way it's just four doors down" said Durrell

Aeris looked at the view from the balcony as she walked with Durrell to his room. She took in all the sights from there; she saw the park, various office buildings, and the Fasty-E-Shack Aeris's favorite place to have lunch. It was a corner store/restaurant. If you wanted a soda, chips or maybe both or if you want to sit down and eat you could do that to.

"Well here we are home sweet home" said Durrell while opening the door to his place

Durrell and Aeris walked inside. Aeris looked around they apartment, it looked like there's but with more stuff on the walls. He had video game posters all over the walls as well as anime drawings. In the living room area there was a big couch with a 60 inch flat screen TV in front of it. The TV was mounted on the wall and below it was an Xbox360slim which sat atop a small TV stand. In the living room was an Alien ware brand computer with CLEAR internet service and the screen saver was a picture of Afro samurai.

"I gotta go change my clothes be back in a minute" said Durrell while walking towards his bedroom

"Why" asked Aeris

"Because when we was hidin behind dat car I fell in a puddle of what I'm wishin was water" said Durrell

"Oh...Uh that was my fault I shouldn't have made you do that sorry said Aeris while blushing and rubbing her index fingers together in embarrassment.

"Yo don't worry about it things happen but feel free to make yourself at home I'll be back in a lil bit said Durrell while walking into his bedroom and closing the door.

Aeris sat on the couch waiting for Durrell to come back. She looked around they apartment some more, as she waited. Aeris was admiring they anime style art work he has on his walls. His art was mostly Characters from anime and video games. Others were backdrops and scenes and City scrapes among other thing. But there was one picture on the wall that captured Aeris's attention. The picture was next to his window in the living room area. The picture was of two characters a boy and girl sleeping together on a couch. The picture was very romantic for the two characters were embracing each other as they slept. The boy looked a lot like Durrell; he was only wearing black boxer briefs as he slept soundly. The girl laid on top of him with her arms wrapped around his muscular torso. She had the same skin tone as he did; her hair was mostly short except for a long braid she had that came out from the back. She wore a black tank top with black panties and knee-high long black socks. Aeris looked at the picture with great longing. She wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship like that. To embrace someone you cared about, Aeris stared at the picture for several seconds. As she did she felt a slight tingle serge between her legs as she looked at it. Her breathing started to become heavy and her nipples became slightly erect. Aeris continued to stare at the picture, but the more she did the more excited she started to feel. Aeris discreetly rubbed the crouch of her jeans while still staring at the picture. Just as she was about to undo her zipper she heard Durrell's room door open. So she quickly but discreetly moved her hands away from her privet area and pretended to dust lint off her jeans. Durrell walked out of the room with a black tank top only half way on his torso with baggy black shorts and black flip-flops. Aeris looked at Durrell while he was trying to put his shirt on. She noticed how tone his body was. His six-pack abs glisten in the light, Aeris's cheek's turn red at the sight of Durrell's very attractive exterior.

"Hey sorry that took so long most of my clothes are kinda dirty" said Durrell while putting the rest of his tank top on."Yo you o.k." asked Durrell "your cheeks are really red and you breathin kinda heavy".

Aeris didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him how she almost masturbated in his living room. As she looking at a picture of a romantic couple half-naked embracing each other. So she tried to think of something quickly

"I'm fine it's just...Little...hot in here" said Aeris with a steadfast tone of voice.

"Sorry bout dat the AC broke like two days ago" said Durrell "but feel free ta open a window or the door if ya want.

"Maybe I will but for now can you tell about the fighting game you said you teach me how to play" said Aeris

"Gladly" said Durrell

Durrell sat next to Aeris on the couch. He handed Aeris a white controller while he got the black controller. He pressed the guide button on the controller then the Xbox360 Logo appears on-screen afterwards the screen turns black but. Seconds later the EA sports logo appears on-screen. Then two groups of characters came into view. They were predominantly black men carrying broken beer bottle, bats, bricks, sticks, and other improvised weapons. Aeris was intrigued by what she was looking at, but also curious about what the name of the game is. The two groups got into a heated argument. Then they all started fighting, it started showing different fight scenes. In one of the cut scene's it shows to girls kicking the crap out of each other. The last showed to guys fighting in the subway. One of them got thrown on the rails as a train was coming. But that's when the title screen came up the title read.

"Def Jam fight for New York I've never heard of this game" said Aeris with a surprised tone of voice.

"Ya it's a fighting game that features mostly famous rap stars and some celebrities "said Durrell while taping the start button.

"O.k. I'ma give ya a feel for the game first so were going to play a little one-on-one "said Durrell

"Sounds goods" said Aeris

Durrell chooses one-on-one as the game type. Then the character screen appeared. Aeris didn't listen to rap so she had a hard time choosing a character to play as. Most of the characters are big black intimidating men. But there were actually seven different female characters in the game. So naturally Aeris would choose a girl to play as. Durrell picked Henry Rollins a muscular white guy with track pants, on and no shirt, also with an unknown Pokémon tattooed on his right shoulder. Aeris was still trying to pick a fighter and was still having a hard time choosing. She wanted a girl but it was hard to pick because they all looked like they could kick serious ass.

"Ya know when I choose a character I don't look at the name, gender or what they look like "said Durrell.

"Really then what do you look at"? Asked ,Aeris.

"I look at stats and fightin styles" said Durrell.

"There are different fighting styles in this game "asked Aeris with intrigue.

Ya there's five of them but will get to that later trust me "said Durrell.

"Wall if you say so" said Aeris

After almost two minutes Aeris finally picked a fighter. She was an Asian girl named Kimora and her fighting style was martial arts. With that done a loading screen appeared and the faces of the two fighters chosen by the players came on-screen as it loaded. When the game was done loading the fighters said there one liner's just before the action began, then the fight started.

O.k. let's see how well your offense is said Durrell I'm going to let you hit me with light and heavy attacks.

"How do I do that" asked Aeris.

"Ya press the X button for light attacks and the Y button for heavy attacks also you can use A to do grapple moves and B to run" said Durrell "Oh I almost forgot you can do a quick evade move by runnin then flickin da right analog stick.' It's kinda hard to do but I'm sure ya gunna get it".

Aeris thought the control scheme was pretty straight forward. So she nodded her head in agreement.

"Cool let's do this" said Durrell

"First I want you to hit me with a few X and Y attacks "said Durrell.

"O.k." said Aeris

Aeris began her assault she quickly tapped the X and Y buttons. Kimora's pouches and kicks are fast fluid and almost Kung Fu like. She continued her combo of light and heavy attacks until Durrell fell to the ground.

"iight iight very good Aeris Now let's try grapple moves next "said Durrell."But first before we do that try pickin me up off the ground".

"How do I do that move" asked Aeris

"You walk up to me and press da a button" said Durrell.

Aeris did what Durrell said and walked towards where he was laying. Then using the technique He taught her she brought him to his feet.

"Very nice now to do a grapple move press the A button then one of the two attack buttons" said Durrell."In this game ya do the different grapple moves by doing that. So you don't have ta worry about memorizing a long list of moves like in other fightin games". Oh I almost forgot in this fighting game health actually regenerates, if you're not taking any damage. But however it'll still get small if you take a lot of damage and will only regenerate in the portion of the health bar that's left.

"Really oh god that's sooooo awesome!" said Aeris with glee.

"Go on try it" said Durrell.

Aeris tapped the A button then they X which made her do a sidewalk slam on Durrell. She picks him up off the floor then did her kick punch combos again which put Durrell's health in the danger zone. Aeris hit him with another combo but this time her blaze meter started to flash and make noises.

What's that strange thing below my health bar asked Aeris?

"That's your blaze meter" said Durrell."When it gets full you get to do a special move called a blazin move"."Depending on how low your opponent's health is y'all either do massive damage or KO him. If you manage to get his health in the red then use your blaze move y'all KO him for sure that way".

"My health is in the read so try to use your blaze move on me said Durrell

"Sounds good but how do I do that" ask Aeris.

"You start by flickin the right thump stick then grab me and do it again" said Durrell.

Aeris flicked the right thumb stick like Durrell said. Her characters let out a loud threaten "woouuuuu!" sound. She grabbed Durrell then turns him backward. She then violently drove her elbow into his chest frame sanding him to the floor. From there she followed up with multiple slaps to his face. After that she brought him to his feet. Then while rubbing his cheek she then broke his neck. Those move's made Aeris cringe. After that the letters KO appears on-screen.

"Feels good to win a fighting game don't it" said Durrell with a joking tone of voice.

"But you let me win "said Aeris while looking down at her controller.

Durrell looked at Aeris with a charming smile. Then he put his arm around her shoulder. This gesture would usually make Aeris feel uncomfortable, but something deep inside herself told her to relax and trust him.

"Sorry to be in your personal space but you seemed unsure of yourself" said Durrell with a comforting tone of voice.

Aeris looked at Durrell with her big blue eyes. Uncertainty is written all over her face he could tell.

"Your right I did let you win but I'm tryin to let you get a feel for the game first o.k." said Durrell with a gentle tone of voice."Plus I only taught you half the game and honestly" said Durrell."If you mastered this game I would have a hard time tryin to beat you. The way you was attackin was precise and deadly".

Aeris just kept looking at him with her big blue feline eyes. She could tell he was being sincere.

"O.k. sorry about being all moody then" said "Aeris with a more upbeat tone of voice. So what's next?

"I think you ready for story mode" said Durrell.

"Are you sure you really think I can do it" asked Aeris.

I know you can do it Aeris you got this said Durrell.

Aeris and Durrell exited the fight and went back to the main menu. From there Durrell chose the story mode option then handed his controller to Aeris. Afterward the came to that they select user ID screen.

"What's this screen for" asked Aeris

"The user ID screen is used to name your save profile as well as you're in game character "said Durrell.

"I get to customize my own character"? Asked Aeris

"Yeah ya get ta customize them from their fighting styles to their outfits "said" Durrell. Oh there's one other thing I almost forgot to tell you. You can only make male characters in this game".

"Really "said Aeris

"Yeah hope that ain't a problem" said Durrell.

Aeris didn't like playing as male characters but. In this case she'll do anything to beat Leo in a fighting game.

"That isn't a problem" said Aeris.

"I know what I'm going to name my character now" said Aeris

Aeris scrolled to the in-game keypad and typed in the following name.

"...Sephiroth" said Durrell. Ain't he that dude from Final Fantasy?

"Yep" said Aeris

"Yes he's one of the many villains in the series and he's also clouds brother" said Aeris while tapping the word enter.

After typing in the name of her character a loading screen appeared then.

A cut scene comes up where there is a large muscular black man being put in handcuffs. Then escorted by two undercover officers out of a building with what looks like a wrestling ring in the background. The two police officers put the large man in the back of their undercover squad car. The two officers talked to him with very harsh tones of voices. You messed up D-mob. Yeah whose gunna put my kids through college now huh. Don't worry someone will come along and take his place ain't that right a bright light came from the left side of the car. Look out screamed one of the officers, the vehicle rammed the side of the car making it roll until it landed on its roof. All the windows broke and it was upside down. D-mob crawled out the broken backseat window. A strange man rescued D-mob from the crash the two got into a SUV and drove off. One of the officers went back to the police station. He tried to explain to the police sketch artist what the stranger looked like. He came out of nowhere I barely got a look at the guy. Try your best to remember take a look at the mug shots. After that a load screen popped up.

"iight Aeris what'cha thank so far "asked Durrell

"Pretty damn cool but who was that big black guy and why was he gettin arrested" asked Aeris

"Oh that's D-mob he the leader of an underground fight club" said Durrell.

The games create a character screen popped up. In Def Jam fight for NY the games create a character feature is mildly detailed. You get to choose all different types of things for your character. From the way the body looks to the way the head looks. You even get to choose the voice your character uses. There's many different voices to choose from. Aeris chose to make a white guy with blue eyes and black hair with some very attractive features. When she was done making her character another cut scene came. There was a man wearing baggy clothing and sleeping on the couch. Then it shows two other guys sitting on another couch playing a video game."Ye ye what take that Oooh game over that's why I'm the champ bitch said Stickyfingerz with a very cocky tone of voice". Before blaze could say anything D-mob and stranger (**whom Aeris has named Sephiroth**) walked into the apartment. Oh snap D-mob yo we thought you was...Thought I was what Arrested said D-mod while interrupting blaze."Who dis" asked Stickyfingerz, this is the guy that was helping me get home while you to clowns were sitin around playing video games" said D-mob. Hey at least we still around who knows what people are thinkin after that shit you pulled man."OK look we gotta count up our souljas and put em on the streets now said Blaze. So is this guy in or out asked blaze, He's in said D-mob. Remember we don't know shit about this guy no affiance said Blaze. Ya look like a stray how we know he cool asked Stickyfingerz. Cus I say so said D-mob."Well if he stays he gotta be able to carry his own weight can you fight" asked Blaze."I can take care of myself "said Sephiroth with the rough sounding voice."We'll see" said Blaze then a loading screen came on.

After about two seconds the choose a style screen came on. There were five fighting styles to choose from the styles were street fighting, martial arts, kickboxing, wrestling and submissions. Aeris had a very hard time choosing a style because they all looked like she could kick major ass with them. But she decided to ask Durrell what she should pick.

"Wow they all look so cool" said Aeris "but I dunno which one to pick whadda you think I should get".

"Well because you knew ta this game I'ma give ya this one free newbie" said Durrell in a playful manner

Aeris giggled in response.

"Ya see what I usually pick is wrestling then later on submissions but that might be a lil bit to advance for ya" said Durrell. So here's what'cha do pick street fighting first, Ya see with street fighting you can knock people out with one well placed punch, so long as their health meter is in the danger zone. Combine that with kickboxing and martial arts and you get one bad ass fighter".

"Man that sounds really amazing" said Aeris with excitement OK I'll choose street fighting.

Aeris chose street fighting as the fighting style for her fighter then a loading screen came on. It took a few seconds for the loading screen to finish loading, the tutorial fight started and Aeris was fighting house a huge man with baggy clothes and a yellow bandanna tied around his head. Aeris followed the tutorial perfectly as she fought house. She learn thing about the combat that she didn't know before. Things that Durrell may have forgotten to tell her, in the last part of the tutorial Aeris preformed her blaze move on house. It started with four painful punch's to the face then. Afterwards she grabbed the back of his head then slammed him to the ground. She did a handstand over his head and from there Aeris delivered one last downward knee strike to house which connected with house's face then the letters KO appear on-screen. The save icon appears on-screen and when the game was done saving a cut scene starts."Not bad you've defiantly seen a few scraps in your time "said Blaze. "Whatever whatever man spar' in ain't shit ten ta one this bitch get knocked out Ina real fight "said Stickyfingerz. There's only one way to find here's some cash go buy yourself some new gear if ya gunna run with this crew ya better look the part think you can handle that said D-mob. Hay the cops are lookin for ya so you can't go back ta your pad said blaze. It ain't much but it's yours for as long as you need it said Blaze"."Hmmm it's got potential said Sephiroth. (Aeris gave him that name)

From that point on Aeris spent the next four hours play the story mode, With Durrell giving her little hints and tips along the way. She tore through the first four fighters (BO, Trick, Nyne and OE aka Omar Epps) like toilet paper. It was Durrell who told her to defeat them first, and then go buy clothing items and upgrades for her character. Whenever you beat a fighter you gain money and development points, development points are points you use to upgrade your character stats. The character can even learn two additional styles but only if they have enough development points. Aeris went to the barbershop first, she looked through the hair style selections but not one sparked her interest. After she looked at all the various styles of hair she took a look at the hair color option. She scrolled through all the hair color options but she decided to go with the white color. Then she went to the SUS (Syndicate urban Street wear) clothing store. The first thing she did was chose the tops option. Then five different categories for tops came up, she picked jackets first. There were only eight jackets available but Aeris picked two of them. She wore the black Phat farms zip up hoody, the hood was up and it was unzipped with a plain white shirt underneath. As for the other jacket it was a black state property Dbl chest pocket which also had a plain white shirt underneath. After buying two jackets she bought a pair of baggy black denim jeans and black and blue Jordan's. Her next destination was Jacobs & Co, a jewelry store that sold the latest in chains, bracelets, earrings and other nice pieces. Aeris like most girls loved jewelry especially diamonds, so she decked out her Sephiroth character with diamond studded earrings, platinum chain and platinum bracelets. Aeris really like the way her jewelry sparkles she wanted to buy more but she didn't have any money left. The next place she went to was the Stapleton athletics gym (own by Henry Rollins who has a tattoo of an unknown Pokémon on his right shoulder)she checked the four different character based development categories; the first one was train skills. Aeris gained 1.987 development points after beating the last four fighters. In the train skill menu you can upgrade your characters fighting ability by adding development points to these five different categories upper strength, lower strength, speed , toughness and health. Durrell suggested that Aeris add her points to all five of the development categories that way her character would be well-balanced. When she was done upgrading her characters fighting abilities' she proceeded to her next couple of fights. Aeris continued the story mode fighting and defeating all the fighters that got in her way. But there were some who were annoying difficult (like Fat Joe aka crack) but Durrell was being gentle with her the whole time. He kept encouraging her and never giving up on her no matter how much she got beat. After her match against Crack Aeris went to the stores district on the map, the first store she went to was the Barbershop. She wanted to see if there were any new hair styles. She found one that was just perfect for her character. It was a dreadlock hairstyle, which was in a ponytail in the back except for two dreads that hung from either side of his face. Aeris thought the style of this hairdo was similar to Sephiroth in Final Fantasy. After that she went to Jacobs & co to buy her some new jewelry, she went to the chains selection and browsed there many pieces. Aeris found an interesting chain set, it was two crosses one was hanging from a long chain the other one was hanging from a short chain. There were four versions of these chains, gold, silver, platinum and diamond. Aeris chose diamond because she like the way it sparkles. Her character was wearing all diamond jewelry, everything from his earrings to his regular rings to his bracelets.

Aeris left the store district and went on to her next fight. She continued to progress through the story from Bonecrusha to ludacris to the many other fighters Aeris dominated all of them, and afterwards would upgrade her characters fighting abilities. But this time she wanted to get another fighting style to go with the one she has now. Aeris decided to go with kickboxing because of its fast action kicks and clinch K.O's, combined with the quick punches and powerful haymaker K.O's of street fighting made her character extremely vicious. When she got done learning her new style and adding points to her character development categories she went on to her next match. Aeris was having a lot of fun using her new fighting abilities; she was using the clinch and the haymakers in combination perfectly, while at the same time taking full advantage of, the elements in the many fighting venues. Aeris was on a roll as she played though the story mode. Durrell was very impressed by how quickly she picked up on the game, what took him weeks to figure out only took Aeris a couple of hours. But before Aeris learned the new fighting style Durrell taught her a very special move called the instant K.O. She learned the technique during her fight with Trejo in the subway, it's were you beat your opponent until his health is in the danger zone, and than you use your blaze move. This can instantly K.O your opponent; however you can only do this move in two fighting venues the Subway and Crows office. After another victory Aeris accumulated enough development points for her character. She took one last trip to the gym and learned one more fighting style. The fighting style she chose to learn was martial arts, like street fighting and kickboxing martial arts is a fast paced hard-hitting style which lets you K.O your opponents with high-flying K.O's. A flying K.O is when you run up a wall then springboard off it, if done while your opponents health in the danger zone you will automatically K.O them and win the match. Aeris fought her way though more fighter until she got to the final boss Crow (aka Snoop Dogg). The battle began with Crow doing a running strike against Aeris with his sword cane. But she countered his attack and threw him to the ground; she then followed up with a few swift attacks then a clinch move along with a strong grapple slam move. Crow got up and hit Aeris with a quick attack followed a strong hit. Crow's assault barely did damage to her, because Aeris completely maxed out her character's health bar in the gym. She was very persistent as she used her kick punch combos. As well as the diverse K.O method's that came with her fighting styles. She used the flying kick, the clinch and the haymaker to their fullest degree. Finally Aeris got crows health in the danger zone, and her own blazin meter was full. Aeris flicked the right analog stick; this put her in blaze mode. She then grappled Crow while he was near the window, and then activated the instant K.O move. Aeris delivered a knee strike to Crow's chest then she angrily punched Crow in the face three times, followed by another punch to the ribs. She then put Crow in a head lock spun him around, and then threw him out the window. Afterwards a cut scene came with Blaze and Sephiroth; yo...Thanks fa backin me up man said Sephiroth while slapping hands with Blaze. Man that's what it's all about, a yo you dropped something said blaze while putting a medallion in Sephiroth hand. Blaze could hear the sound of police sirens outside, come on man let's go said Blaze. Ya you go ahead I'll just be a minute.

"I've never had that much fun playing a fighting game before" said Aeris with much glee."The story and the characters were simple amazing I could hardly keep up with it all.

"Well of course it's gonna be like that that's what all American fighting games are like" said Durrell

"Ok I think I'm ready to face Leo now" said Aeris with much enthusiasm.

"iight cool but ta see if you really ready there's one last thing you need ta do before you go off on Leo" said Durrell.

"What would that be" asked Aeris?

"Face me in a one-on-one match" said Durrell.

"Ok but why asked Aeris.

"Cus if you really want to make sure you ready I suggest you get some practice in" said Durrell. "Plus can you think of a better way ta test yo skills then to face me".

"Good point" said Aeris, "OK I know I'm ready for ya this time "said Aeris with much confidant's.

Durrell put his hand on Aeris's shoulder and looked at her with his big hazel colored eyes then he smiled.

"But just so you know I ain't finna go easy on ya dis time" said Durrell.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Aeris.

Durrell picked up his controller and chose the one-on-one mode in the two players versus menu.

This time Aeris chose her character from the story mode and Durrell picked his own created fighter he named Logan. He was a large muscular black male who was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans with one leg pulled up, lugz boots, and Diamond jewelry along with thick black aviator shades. He had two fighting style's wrestling and submissions and most of his stats were maxed out. The next thing they did was choose a venue; the place they picked was Crows office. A loading screen came up and when it was done loading the fight started, the characters said there before fight one liners then the bout began. Aeris and Durrell did not start there strikes or grapples right away, instead they just circled each other for several seconds. Until Aeris attempted a flying kick off one of the walls, it was unsuccessful because Durrell countered it then threw her to the ground. He then picked her up and attempted a strong grapple move, but Aeris countered that move by kicking him in the stomach. After wards Aeris unleash a flurry of striking combos. Aeris's managed to fully max out her characters upper and lower body strength, so her punches can do a lot of damage. However her attacks did not do a lot of damage, due to the fact that Durrell's character has fully maxed out health so he can take a lot of punishment. Aeris then tried a grapple move but Durrell countered it then delivered a short stream of quick punch combos followed by a strong grapple attempt. Aeris saw that coming and countered so, Aeris did a running attack followed by a strong grapple move which all proved successful as the large chuck out of Durrell's health bar proves. Aeris grabbed him and did a plethora of knee strikes to Durrell's face. He managed to break free of her assault, and put her in a submission move. Aeris rapidly tapped all the buttons on the controller to break the hold. Durrell's health bar was half empty but, not in the danger zone. He did another set of quick hit combos followed by a grapple move. Durrell connects with the grapple and pulls off a pedigree move. That move put Aeris's health bar in the danger zone. Aeris was beginning to get mad and frustrated but she did not want to take it out on Durrell. For he was just trying to teach her how to play, and plus unlike Leo he did not boast with every successful move he just kept complementing and encouraging her with ever move she did. Aeris felt good when she played with Durrell, he was kind and his gentle nature was very welcoming. Aeris put her frustration aside and continued her bout with Durrell. This time Aeris was feeling more confident. She did another set of quick strikes then one strong one that last one filled Aeris's blaze meter. Instead of activating it right away she did a flying kick off one of the wall, it connected with Durrell's face then took a huge chunk out of Durrell's health bar. Durrell thought Aeris was going to do her strike combos again. But instead she grabbed him then dragged him to the nearest window; she did a few more knee strikes then activated her blaze move. Aeris had done the instant k.o move. Durrell went flying out the window after Aeris threw him. His body hit the ground with a life ending thud. Then the letters k.o appeared on-screen, and Durrell had lost the match. A large cute smile spread across her face then she said.

"I can't believe it I beat someone in a fighting game" exclaimed Aeris.

"Wow you learn quickly I wasn't expecting you ta do an instant blaze move" said Durrell.

"I have you to thank for that" said Aeris.

"Oww...come on you gone make me blush" said Durrell with mild sarcasm.

"No I'm serious even when I was losing you still believed in me" said Aeris

"So you ready face Leo" asked Durrell.

"I was born ready" said Aeris

"That's what I like to hear" said Durrell "but first let me get something to sweetin the deal

"Durrell picked up his GameStop bag and went with Aeris to her apartment.

**At ****Aeris**** and ****Leo's**** apartment**

One minute later, Durrell and Aeris arrived at her apartment. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. The first thing Aeris saw when she walked in was Leo; he was watching the G4tv show X-play before Aeris came in. Leo stood up and talked to them."So where have you been all day said Leo in a condescending tone of voice. A look of confusion appeared on Leo's face when he saw Durrell. Who's the big black dude asked Leo. Durrell walked in front of Leo and shot him an intimidating stare, Durrell himself was 6 ft.4 and 250 pounds of muscle. The names Durrell Linkin age 20 said Durrell while still sizing up Leo. Leo was starting to feel a little uneasy around such a large man, but he focused his attention back on Aeris and asked.

"What's he doing her"?

Aeris had a big grin on her face then ignored his question.

"Leo I have a challenge for you" said Aeris

"Really" said Leo.

"Yes and it involve a fighting game" said Aeris.

Leo was dumbfounded when he heard Aeris say that. Aeris would never play him in a fighting game unless he somehow talked her into it. Leo was engrossed in the thought of playing Aeris in a fighting game, and by the looks of, it Aeris thinks she could beat him in it.

"Aeris you know I'm just going to beat you again right?" said Leo in a cocky voice.

"Yeah I don't think so and to prove it we'll have a wager" said Aeris.

"I'm listening" said Leo with intrigue

"Durrell will you please show Leo what his prize will be if he wins" said Aeris

Durrell went into his game stop bag and took out his game; he was going to trade in and showed it to Leo. He was simply speechless when he saw it, for it had been the one game Leo had been waiting for years to finally play.

"Oh MY GOD IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS"! said Leo with a wide eye expression and a toothy smile on his face.

"That's right doofus it's Duke Nuke em forever" said Aeris with an evil grin on her face.

"OK so all I have to do is beat you in a fighting a and I get that beautiful game" asked Leo

"Yes but there's a catch I choose the fighting game" said Aeris

"OK fine what game will we be playing" asked Leo?

"I'll show you instead of tell you" said Aeris.

Durrell went into his bag then took out the game and gave it to Aeris. Aeris put the game in the Xbox360, and then all three of them sat on the couch. Aeris and Leo picked up their controllers then as the following opening intro video for the game came up. Leo was very fascinated with the intro, he saw people beating the tar out of each other. After the intro was over the name of the game came up.

"Def jam fight for New York I've never heard of that game before"! said Leo.

"This is the game I spent hours playing and mastering with Durrell" said Aeris while pressing the start button as prompted on-screen.

The game took Aeris to the main menu, and then she picked the multiplayer option. At the multiplayer menu she chose the game type one-on-one. Afterwards the game took her to the character select screen. Aeris chose her character from her story campaign. But Leo **(Like Aeris when she first played**) had a hard time trying to pick someone. Leo thinking that bigger is better picked, one of the biggest characters in the game.

"Yeah this guy looks like he can do some damage" said Leo "House even his name sounds intimidating".

Durrell started to giggle silently at Leo's character chose, because him and Aeris know that house is the biggest and most powerful character in the game but he's also the slowest. But Leo would have to learn this lesson the hard way. When they were done picking their characters the venue select screen popped up. Aeris was scrolling the different venues but decided to go with the subway venue, because on this venue you get to do an instant k.o. Aeris with Durrell's help mastered the instant k.o and she simply loved doing it. The loading screen came; it took about five seconds for the game to load. The venue came into view, and then the fighters said there before fight catch phrases then the fight began. Aeris does a few taunts to fill her blaze meter a little bit. Leo makes the first move, he tries to do a punching combo but house's punches were painfully slow. Aeris hit Leo with kick punch combos then a light grapple move. The grapple move and punch combos took small chunks of Leo's health away. He then goes on the defensive and starts blocking, but Aeris does a running hurricanrana move which through Leo to the ground and take more of his health bar with it. House is very tough and can take a lot of damage, but Aeris's character Sephiroth has fully maxed out upper and lower body strength. But Leo was able to hold his own against Aeris. Leo did manage to do a successful quick combo followed by a strong attack move. The strong attack move left Aeris's life bar half full but she wasn't worried. The match continued Leo was still putting up a good defense and a somewhat good offense. Aeris was matching his skill perfectly; she was taking big chunks out of his health meter when she used all the K.O technique from her three fighting styles. Leo attempted a strong grapple move but failed. When Aeris countered it then did her own quick grabbed. She did the clinch move, Aeris Managed to get a few quick knee strikes in before Leo broke free. But Leo did a quick four hit combo. The combo made Aeris hit the wall and she became momentarily stun. Leo made a slight mistake when he did a taught before grabbing her. She swiftly ducked out-of-the-way while he was doing his taunt.

"Wow Aeris your friend Durrell must be one good teach" said Leo without looking away from the screen. I've never seen you play a fighting game this good before.

"Same her I've never seen you learn to play a fighting game this quick before said Aeris while doing the same thing as Leo.

"Doesn't matter what fighting game we play Aeris I'll always win" said Leo in a cocky tone of voice and his eyes still glued to the screen.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words you furry gray retard" hissed Aeris.

The room was mostly quiet except, for the two cats mashing all the buttons on their controllers and they audio from the game. Their eyes were glued to the screen as they played Aeris was focused and more than determined to beat Leo. But Leo somehow quickly mastered the controls for the game. Aeris finally got Leo's health in the danger zone, but Leo did the same to her. Aeris's health bar regenerated a little bit, it was just enough to keep her out of the danger zone. The blazin meter for both players was full, Leo activated his first, but he didn't know how to activate it.

"Hey Durrell how does the blaze meter thingy work" asked Leo.

Durrell didn't answer but instead looked at Aeris for an answer. Aeris gave him an approving nod then Durrell told him how to use it

"Ya flick the right analog stick once then you grab yo opponent then do it again" said Durrell.

"Cool thanks" said Leo.

Seeing as Leo had already flicked the right analog stick he quickly tried to grab Aeris. The first time Aeris countered his grab by punching him in the faced. But the second time Aeris wasn't so lucky; Leo grabbed her then flicked the right analog stick. Leo's character House wrapped his big muscular arms around Aeris's character Sephiroth's, neck and squeezed really tightly until his neck made a loud bone braking snap. For a split second Aeris thought she lost to Leo, but she noticed the K.O letters did not appear on-screen. Aeris still had a chance to win, after about three seconds she came back to her feet. Her blaze meter was still flashing and Leo's health was in the danger zone. Aeris flicked the right analog stick, the atmosphere in the room turned red and her character let out a loud roar. Aeris attempted to grabbed Leo for the instant k.o finisher, her attempt proved successful. Like when she fought Crow Aeris beat the crap out of Leo, then threw him on subway tracks. Leo's character screamed in horror as the train ran him over; afterwards the K.O letters appeared on-screen.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED" yelled Leo "NO NO NO this can't be happening".

"But it is you just lost that's what happened" guffawed Aeris "I finally beat you in a fighting game".

"Best two outta three c'mon begged Leo my character was big and really slow c'mon Aeris I really won't that game.

"That's fine with me" said Aeris with a cocky "tone of voice "I can whoop your ass all night long".

Aeris and Leo went at it again but this time Leo chose Prodigy. But Aeris chose her same story character Sephiroth. As quickly as it started the fight ended with Aeris doing her blaze move on Leo. She grabbed him by the throat then lifted him in the Air, then violently punched him in the balls three times then threw him to the ground. Aeris then kicked him in the butt while he was still trying to recover from his previous assault to crotch, the letters KO appeared on-screen. Leo had lost again but really wanted that game, so he eagerly challenged Aeris to another round of one-on-one. Leo picked Trejo (**a famous Hispanic actor that Leo actually heard of and in the movie predator**) thinking he would beat Aeris. But yet again Leo looses when Aeris use's her clinch move to KO Leo. Aeris and Leo played the game for what seemed like hour, but Leo suffered a painful defeat every time.

"WEEEEEELL would you looky here "said "Aeris we've played like fifteen games and out of the fifteen game, you haven't won a single one have you".

"Aeris please one more game that's all I ask just one more game" whimpered Leo while on his knees.

"Leo you could challenge me a hundred times and I'd still kick your ass" said Aeris.

"C'mon let's play again please" begged Leo.

"No Leo you lost and for god sake's have some dignity" admonished Aeris

Leo started to boll like a new-born baby. Aeris ignored him and walked to the xbox360, she hit they eject but then took the game out and gave it back to Durrell. She turned it off then proceeded with Durrell out the front door. But Leo got in front of them and blocks the door. A look of desperation was very present in Leo's expression, he had waited years to play that game and he was not going to let the opportunity slip away.

"Leo what do you think you're doing" demanded Aeris.

"I'm sorry Aeris but I've waited a very long time to play this game, and I'm not going to just let it walk right out the door" said Leo with a desperate tone of voice.

"So what you sayin you're going to fight us" said Aeris with an irritated tone of voice.

"Yes" said Leo while extending his claws.

"Leo what do you think you're doing" growled Aeris

Leo didn't answer but instead just charge Durrell while his claws were erect. Aeris tried to get in between the two boys' but Leo shoved her out the way. Leo then tried to slash at Durrell with one of his claws. In an instance Durrell caught Leo's wrist, he twisted it into a knot then drove his elbow into it. Durrell's counter broke Leo's wrist, Leo screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW MY WAKING OFF HAND"! said Leo while rolling on the ground crying.

"Yeah that's for hurting Aeris you stupid dickhead" said Durrell.

Durrell went to see if she was OK, Aeris was fine but very pissed with Leo. She'd known him for years but had never once known him to be violent towards her.

"WHAT THE FUUCK IDIOT THAT WAS ME YOU JUST PUSHED"! Roared Aeris "should know better than to ever hit me.

"I...Still...Want...That...GAAAAAAAAAME!" said Leo.

Leo charged again with Durrell in his sights, he tried to slash him with his other hand. But this time Durrell grabbed Leo's arm and twisted it into a knot. Leo fell to the floor then Durrell put him in an arm bar. Durrell violently drove  
Leo's arm back until it made a loud snapping noise. Leo screamed three times as loud as he did before.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW GOD THAT HURTS!" screamed Leo.

"Take that ya dumb asshole" said Durrell "next time lil boi don'tchu ever fuck with me.

With that said Durrell and Aeris walk out the front door.

**Outside the apartment**

Aeris and Durrell stood outside leaning on the balcony rails; they stood there talking for a while

"Hey sorry about what happened back there" said Durrell

"You have nothing to apologize for" said Aeris "Leo was always a stupid retard and now he's paying for it with broken bones". I'll call him an ambulance later.

Aeris and Durrell faced each other; Aeris held both of Durrell's hands with her soft paws then looked him in his hazel colored eyes

"But listen I just wanted to thank you for your help today" said Aeris. You helped me do something I never thought was possible, and for that I'll forever be grateful.

Aeris released Durrell's hands, but then proceeded to wrap her arms around Durrell's neck then softly hug him. She then rubbed her cheek against his while purring affectionately. Aeris's fur felt very soft and warm to the touch, it was very pleasing especially in the nippy Toronto night air.

"If you ever need anything...anything at all you just let me know OK" said Aeris while letting go of him.

"Whatever you say Aeris" said Durrell with a sincere tone of voice.

"So I'm going to go to gamestop, and trade this game in wanna come with me" asked Durrell

Aeris wrapped her arms around Durrell's arm and said

"I'd love to".

**The ****end**

**OK done man that took a long time to write. I hope you like it, my OC character Durrell is not an anthropomorphic cat but a 20-year-old young black male. I've noticed that a lot of the VG cat's fanfic's I've read like the works from bogren, yayleo and a few others have this same concept. So I decided to do something different. Don't think there's a romantic relationship going on, between Durrell and Aeris because there isn't. Durrell and Aeris are just good friends. I hate the L word because that is just a joke with no punch line, a four letter lie if you will. My doctor once told me that girls show there feels more openly then guys do. Thats why I put that thing with Aeris and Durrell at the end anyway, Aeris is just showing her gratitude in a physical and somewhat feline kinda way. I hope you enjoy it and please rate and Review.**

**P.S I'm thinking about rewriting the fanfic I said I was proof read, I decided the story for it didn't make a lot of sense. So I'm changing the story around a bit. and look forward to that too. **

.


End file.
